Profile it Up
by chappell007
Summary: When a series of bizarre decapitations leave Chicago on edge, Georgia Jones is called in to investigate the murders. With the help of her former police academy classmate, FBI SSA Derek Morgan, Georgia, now a Chicago PD homicide detective, must turn to him to find the killer, even if it means confronting their past.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm starting a new fan fic, but will continue to work on the existing ones.**

* * *

**This one features _Criminal Minds_ and _Shake it Up!_, and revolves around a series of murders near college campuses in Chicago.**

**Plot revolves around Derek Morgan helping Georgia Jones (CeCe and Flynn's mother) solve these murders with the help of the BAU.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy it, and leave some reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_ nor do I own _Shake it Up!_**

* * *

Profile it Up

A _Criminal Minds_/_Shake it Up! _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was rainy night in Chicago. People were walking along the Magnificent Mile when the rain came out of nowhere. They gathered under awnings and inside the lobbies of the buildings, hoping that the rain would stop.

In an apartment on the city's north side, just off the DePaul University campus, a young man screamed for help.

"Please untie me. I haven't wrong anything wrong." the man said.

"You did something wrong. I'll find out what you did, and I'll make sure your family pays for it." the unsub said as he held a chainsaw in his hands.

"I promise you, I'm a different person." the man said.

"I don't think you are. You killed somebody, that makes you evil! I'll see you in Hell!" the unsub said as he revved the chainsaw, and placed it at the man's head.

"No, please don't! Please!" the man screamed as the chainsaw pressed into his neck.

The unsub pressed the trigger of the chainsaw, and sawed into the victim's neck, leaving him decapitated.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was sitting at a table at Crusty's Pizzeria on the city's north side when he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! How's DC treating you?"

He turned around, and saw Deuce Martinez standing behind him.

"Hey, Deuce. I didn't think you'd still be working here. How's your uncle?" Morgan asked as he took a sip of water that was on the table.

"My Uncle Frank is doing good. What brings you back to Chicago after all these years?" Deuce said as he sat at the table.

"I'm here for my high school reunion. I always take a few days and visit the city every time I come back. I'm just here waiting on an old friend from my Chicago PD days." Morgan said as he eyed the teenager.

"I'm glad to hear that, agent Morgan. How's your family doing?"

"My mom, and my sisters are doing great. I'm having lunch with them tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent. Bring them here to Crusty's. I'll throw in a discount for the best profiler to ever work for the FBI."

"Not a chance, Deuce." Morgan laughed.

They looked up, and saw a woman head towards their table. She had a son, who looked to be ten, and a daughter, who appeared to be sixteen, with her.

"Wait a minute, why didn't you tell me you were expecting CeCe and Flynn's mother? Are you serious right now, agent Morgan?" Deuce asked as he looked at the Jones family, and then back at Derek.

"Thank you, Deuce. That will be all." Derek said as he got up from the table and headed towards the woman.

The woman smiled, and began to speak.

"It's been a long time, Derek. I didn't think you'd recognize me." Georgia Jones said.

"I always remember a face, Georgia, especially if it was one I went to the academy with. You have a very lovely family." Morgan smiled and looked at the kids.

"Thank you, Derek. This my daughter, Cecelia, and my son Flynn." Georgia said.

"I'm Derek Morgan. I went to the academy with your mother. We were paired together on our first assignment." Morgan said as he escorted the family to the table.

They sat down at the table, and discussed how things were, when Georgia's cell phone rang.

"I have to take this. I'm sorry, Derek." Georgia said as she grabbed her phone.

"Take your time, Georgia." Derek said as Georgia got up from the table.

Georgia walked up the stairs to the pool room, and disappeared from sight. Derek looked at CeCe, and then Flynn, and smiled.

"I heard a lot about you, CeCe. I understand you're a dancer on _Shake it Up! Chicago_. You must be really talented."

"I am. If I had to choose between school and _Shake it Up! Chicago_, I'd choose _Shake it Up! Chicago_ in a heartbeat." CeCe Jones said as she looked at Morgan.

"Hey, don't take this personally. Your mother was hard on me during our days at the academy. She was always nagging at me to keep an eye out for anything that might have sidetracked me from joining the police force. She expects you to keep your grades up in order to remain on _Shake it Up! Chicago_." Morgan said.

"CeCe keeping her grades up to remain on a TV show? That's an understatement." Flynn Jones said as he looked at Morgan.

"You must be Flynn. A young man who is wiser than his age. That's a tough sell these days." Morgan said as he took a sip of tea that was on the table.

"I know, right. Flynn's always handing out advice, and it gets you nowhere at times." CeCe quipped.

"That's not true!" Flynn said.

"Let's not argue. When you have siblings, its often best to resolve the issues by discussing them. It worked with me and my sisters." Morgan said.

He looked up, and saw Georgia coming back down the stairs. She walked up to the table, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but I just got called to a rather bizarre murder off the DePaul campus." Georgia said as she reached for her pocketbook.

"What happened?" Morgan asked as he looked at her.

Georgia looked at Morgan, and then at Flynn and CeCe.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, kids?"

CeCe and Flynn got up from the table, and walked towards the stairs. Georgia sat down at the table, and looked at Morgan.

"They found a young man decapitated in an apartment right off the DePaul campus. It's the latest in a series of homicides that have happened near college campuses in the city within the past five days."

"That's strange. What do you know about the murders, Georgia?"

"Motive is the same in all the killings. Victims are decapitated with what appears to be a chainsaw. Victimology is all over the map. They're all ethnicities, both male and female."

"That's rather troubling. Usually, an unsub prefers a specific gender and ethnicity. What can I do to help?"

"I'd rather not have BAU involved in this investigation, Derek. It's just too much to handle."

"I'm certain Grodinski won't mind."

"Grodinski retired three months ago. I'm his replacement." Georgia said.

Derek Morgan was shocked.

"Georgia, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Derek, I thought it would be unusual to have two people who know each other to work on the same case. If outside help is warranted, you'd be the first person I'd contact, and professionally, I would like BAU's opinion in this matter."

"I would like to help you out. I need to contact Hotch and the others pending what we find. They can be here no later than tomorrow afternoon." Morgan said.

"I would appreciate that, Derek. The more help we can get, the better chance we have of finding this killer." Georgia said as she looked at Flynn and CeCe, who were sitting on the stairs.

Derek and Georgia got up from the table, and walked towards the staircase.

"Mom, is everything okay?" CeCe asked with a bit of worry on her face.

"There's been another murder, honey. I'm taking agent Morgan with me. Stay here with Deuce. I'll be back as soon as I can." Georgia said as she walked up the stairs towards the exit with Morgan beside her.

CeCe looked at Flynn, and they sighed in unison.

Somehow, they knew if whenever their mother got a case, and the FBI got involved, it would be very difficult to solve.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. I will begin writing chapter 1 within the next week.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I just completed chapter 1 of _Profile it Up_, and would like to share it with you. However, let me state my thoughts on the decision to cancel** _Shake it Up!_**.**

* * *

**I'm very disappointed that Disney Channel has decided to cancel **_Shake it Up!_**. That's not right. **_Shake it Up! _**was the network's highest-rated show, and was popular with both genders. I hate to see what replaces it.**

* * *

**But I digress. Here's chapter 1 of _Profile it Up_. This chapter has Derek and Georgia viewing the crime scene off the DePaul University campus, when Derek suspects that the unsub is actually a pair of unsubs.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"_There is no doubt that it is around the family and the home that all the greatest virtues, the most dominating virtues of human, are created, strengthened and maintained."_

_-Winston Churchill_

* * *

Derek Morgan shuddered as he stepped into an apartment building three blocks east of the DePaul campus. Chicago PD officers and crime scene technicians were processing the scene. Blood and gore were everywhere, and there were also ties that hung from a cabinet in the kitchen.

Behind him, Georgia Jones entered the apartment, and sighed.

"Our victim was tied up, tortured, and beheaded. It's a gruesome sight. I've never seen anything like this before." Georgia said as she eyed a body bag that was on a stretcher in the living room.

"There was no sign of forced entry. Our victim most likely knew our unsub." Morgan said as he looked at Georgia.

"What I don't get is how somebody could tie up our victim and torture him. If it was a single person, how did he find time to retrieve a chainsaw without raising suspicion? That doesn't make sense."

"I think we're most likely dealing with a pair. Notice how our victim was tied up. Imagine a single unsub attempting to tie him up while fighting with him. There would be defensive wounds on him."

"Crime scene didn't find any defensive marks on him, Derek."

"I'm thinking it could be a male and female working closely together to murder and behead their victims. If it was two males, the victim would have easily raised alarms, and reject entry to our unsubs. Think about it, Georgia, the victim would be more trustworthy of the female than the male counterpart." Morgan said.

"Excuse me, detective Jones, you need to see this." a crime scene technician said.

They walked a few feet to an outlet, where the crime scene technician explained his findings.

"Our victim was most likely beheaded with an electric chainsaw. Notice how the electrical outlet is burnt. It's most likely that the amount of electricity that was used from the chainsaw caused the outlet to overheat. I'm surprised the entire apartment didn't go up in smoke."

"Were you able to lift any prints?" Georgia asked as she looked at the technician.

"No ma'am. Our unsub was most likely wearing gloves. However, we can determine that they wouldn't be latex, as they would most likely cause a burn that would melt the latex should a spark occur." the tech said.

"That would be logical. Traces of latex would appear on the outlet. It would be fused to the casing." Morgan said.

"Do you have a time of death?" Georgia asked the technician.

"I would most likely say, conservatively, that he has been dead at least four, no later than five hours."

"Thank you." Georgia said as she walked away.

Derek turned, and followed her.

"Georgia, what are you getting at?"

"Each of the previous victims were dead within six hours before they were discovered. This is a pattern, and its very disturbing."

"Our window of discovery is getting smaller. There has to be an explanation for this."

"It will be a matter of time before our next killing. Usually, there was at least thirty-six hours between killings. The time between this killing and the last was eighteen hours."

"That means his next killing will occur in nine hours. I'll call Hotch." Morgan said as he reached for his cell phone.

"Derek, can you wait until morning? I have to get back to make sure CeCe and Flynn are all right." Georgia said as she walked towards the door of the apartment.

"Georgia, if you want our unsubs found now, we have to call in my team."

Georgia sighed, and looked at Derek.

"Okay, Derek. Call your team in. Tell your boss I expect his full cooperation in this matter, and not to intervene whatsoever at the crime scene."

"I'll tell him. Just remember one thing, we're here to assist." Derek assured her.

Georgia and Morgan exited the apartment, and walked down the hall, and looked at one another as Morgan dialed a number, and waited for the phone to ring.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Please leave me your thoughts. I will begin chapter 2 later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Here's chapter 2 of _Profile it Up_. This chapter features JJ receiving a call from Derek, informing her that the BAU is to be en route to Chicago to help in the investigation.**

* * *

**Just to give you guys a heads up, I will commence a major revision of chapter 5 of _Cross it Up _(my** _NCIS_/_Shake it Up!_**crossover) within the next 24-36 hours. I will update when it's completed.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave your comments.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau was sound asleep in her townhouse in Georgetown when she heard her cell phone vibrate. Reaching for the bedside lamp, she turned it on, got up from the bed, and answered the phone.

"Jareau." she said into the phone.

"_JJ, its Derek. I was just invited into an investigation by a friend of mine at the Chicago PD. They're investigating several beheadings that have occurred in residences right off college campuses. The victims come from different backgrounds, and are of different ethnicities, both male and female. The time between murders is decreasing, and she believes that it will only get worse." _Derek Morgan said over the phone.

"When did these murders begin?" JJ asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"_The murders begin five days ago when a young woman was beheaded in a similar manner just south of the University of Chicago campus. At first we thought it was just a fluke, then three days ago, a young man and a young women were found dead in an area between the Rush University and the University of Illinois-Chicago campuses. Our most recent murder, a young man, occurred right off the DePaul University campus. All four victims were tied up to a cabinet, tortured, and beheaded with a chainsaw."_ a woman spoke over the phone.

"May I ask who I am speaking to?" JJ asked.

"_I'm detective Georgia Jones with the Chicago PD. I went to the police academy with Derek." _Georgia Jones told JJ.

"_JJ, the overlap between the most recent murders was eighteen hours. Before that it was thirty-six hours." _Morgan said over the phone.

"If he continues, his next murder would occur in nine hours. He's cutting his time in half with each murder. I'll call Hotch and let him know." JJ said.

"_I've already called Hotch. He told me to call you while he called the others in. He wants you at the plane no later than 5:30 AM. It's already 2:15 AM your time." _Morgan said as JJ looked at a clock on the wall.

"Thanks, Derek. I'm on my way in." JJ said as she hung up.

She looked up from the table, and saw her husband, William LaMontagne, Jr., standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Will asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"That was Derek. He was invited in by a friend of his at the Chicago PD. She's investigating a series of beheadings that have occurred near college campuses." JJ said as she got up from the table.

"We never had anything like that in New Orleans. I never thought it would happen here, let alone a major city like Chicago." Will said.

"I need to pack up. Is Henry still asleep?"

"He's sleeping like a rock. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, Will. Derek is saying that there will be nine hours until the next killing. Hotch wants us at the plane at 5:30 AM. This will be a very unusual case to solve." JJ said.

"Just be careful, Jennifer." Will said as he exited the kitchen.

About an hour later, Jennifer Jareau packed her go bag, kissed Will and Henry, and exited the house.

Getting in her car, she turned it on, and drove to Quantico.

Somehow, she knew deep down within her, that this would be a very difficult case to solve, and they would need to rely on Morgan's past in order to solve it.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. Let me know what you thought of it. I will commence work on chapter 3 pending updates from my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Sorry for the delay, but I have had crisis after crisis in my family.**

* * *

**Here is chapter 3 of _Profile it Up_. This chapter was completed in early August, but I am now finally uploading it to the website. **

**This chapter mostly deals with the BAU, minus of course Morgan, reviewing the situation in Chicago, with Reid concluding that the unsubs might be vigilantes. **

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

As the Gulfstream G550 took off from Quantico, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner looked at the team, and spoke.

"We don't have much time before our unsubs kill again. What do we know about murders that involve beheadings?" Hotch asked as he looked at the team.

"Murders that end in decapitations are so rare BAU has no protocol for them. The likelihood of somebody being murdered and then decapitated is 1 in 16,362,495." Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid said as he looked at the team, and then at Hotch.

"Reid does have a valid point. I'll give him credit for that. In all my years as a profiler, I've never seen anything like this." Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi said as he eyed Reid.

"Our unsubs could have targeted anybody, and then behead them. What's the significance of college-aged kids? That throws up a lot of red flags." Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake said as she looked at Hotch.

"Maybe our unsubs thought that these people committed a crime in the past. That's most likely a logical explanation as to why they tortured our victims." JJ said as she looked at the team.

"We're most likely looking for unsubs who believe themselves to be vigilantes? That doesn't make a lot of sense." Blake said as she looked at JJ.

"Technically, a vigilante is more likely to use decapitation as a means of murdering their victims. It seems a bit farfetched, but I think JJ is right on one part." Reid said as he looked at Blake, and then at JJ.

"I agree. We are mostly likely dealing with a duo who see themselves as vigilantes. They encountered what they saw as wrongdoing, and killed our victims as a means of making things right." Rossi said as he looked at the team, and then at Hotch.

"We need to look at persons who are close to their siblings. If they are twins, we need to narrow it down. Derek says that this is most likely the work of a male and female. Look at families in the Chicago area who have a brother and sister who were twins. Once we narrow down that list, we can give it to Penelope who can cross-reference it." Hotch said looking at the team one by one.

"About one-tenth the population of Chicagoland consists of twins. That number is doubled in the city limits of Chicago. Given that the city has a population of 2.5 million people, we're most likely looking at at least 100,000 people who can fit the profile of our unsubs." Reid said.

"That's a big margin. We need to narrow that down rather quickly." JJ said.

"We need to be as thorough as we can. We'll be landing in Chicago in a few minutes, so make sure you have everything ready. I know we haven't been able to get any sleep, so I've arranged for Derek and detective Jones to have some coffee ready for us." Hotch said as the plane descended into the Chicago area.

The team looked at each other, and realized that one's past would be the key to solving these brutal murders.

* * *

**That's chapter 3. Let me know what you thought of it. I will finish chapter 4 sometime later, and should have it uploaded by Halloween.**


End file.
